


Mirrors

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Timmy comes to Armie to reconcile.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest readers. I AM SO SORRY for this long and awful hiatus.  
> I want you to know it was never my intention. I got myself in a mess I couldn't get out of and took all my time and energy.
> 
> I MISSED WRITING AND ALL OF YOU TERRIBLY.
> 
> Thank you for your kindness and patience. I LOVE YOU.

„Tim? What are you doing here?” Armie’s face is puffy and uncharacteristically pale, the sadness covers it entirely. If there is a spark in his eyes, it’s dim and weak.

He moves to the side to let him in, closes the door behind him and stands there, looking at him but not really seeing him, it seems.

„I missed you.” Timmy manages to say, although his throat is tightened and his mouth is completely dry. He haven’t felt this insecure in a long time.

Armie tries to snap out of his own numbness and leads him into the apartment, he even offers him something to drink assuming he's tired from the travel. He rests his hands on the counter top and sighs heavily, stealing gazes of Timmy walking towards him.

„Armie.” Timmy closes in on him. He knows he has to do something, at least try, because this hurt between them separates them more than anything ever before.

„Tim.” it’s barely audible, nothing more than a sigh, but he takes it as a consent to touch him. As soon as he reaches out Armie takes him in his arms and kisses him so hard it almost bruises his lips. Their tongues touch instantly and Tim can’t help but moan at the sensation. The kiss is deep, tinged with unbearable longing, especially when Timmy tastes wet saltiness on his lips. He knows the taste of Armie’s tears but it makes his knees give in. The touch of his skin, the weight of his body, his scent, even the salt he has on his tongue - it’s so incredibly familiar that it fills him with warmth, gratitude and comfort he hasn’t anticipated. He was expecting guilt. He was expecting remorse. But all he feels now is that he’s finally home.

They pull away from the kiss reluctantly, Armie’s arms tight around Timmy, their bodies pressed together, too desperate to part. Timmy is apprehensive to look into Armie’s eyes but when he does his own fill with tears as well. To his amazement there is no anger there, no accusation. All he sees is a reflection - of himself and of his own balmy feelings.

„I’m so sorry.” Timmy whispers as Armie takes his face in his hands and kisses his eyes, wiping the tears away with his lips.

„It’s okay.” Armie says between the kisses.

Timmy smiles with the corner of his mouth at first, but then he chuckles loudly. Armie looks at him, a smile already forming in his eyes.

„What?”

„Will we always replay our scenes, my Oliver?” Timmy asks laughing.

Armie’s face brightens and then something flashes across it that makes Timmy quiver.

"Lovers committing themselves." he whispers in a husky voice and instinctively grabs Armie to be lifted up on the counter top.

Without a word Armie slides down Timmy’s sweatpants and boxers in one go while Timmy lifts up his ass. His penis springs up, ready and swollen as his body trembles again - both from desire and coldness of the marble under his bare skin.

Armie feels these shivers under his palms and his eyes darken even more. He kisses Timmy again, pulling him hard against his own body, creating friction for Timmy to get off on. When he replaces his tongue with his fingers in Timmy’s mouth, Tim starts to shake even more and moan uncontrollably, knowing what’s coming, wetting the fingers as much as he can.

As Armie takes the fingers out they stare at each other, their eyes heavy with lust and full of understanding. Armie lifts Timmy’s leg to gain access and puts the first finger inside him without delay. It’s an intrusion and Timmy flinches as the first knuckle crosses the ring of his muscles but he doesn’t pull away. He tightens his grip around Armie’s neck as his mouth opens wide to catch more air but is deprived of it by Armie’s lips as the second knuckle disappears inside him too. Soon enough Armie pumps his whole finger in and out and adds another finger without a warning. Timmy gasps into Armie’s mouth. They both feel Timmy’s body surrendering, so Armie speeds up both the movement of his fingers and his tongue.

Timmy is so gone all he wants to do is to beg to be fucked but he just tries to pull down Armie’s pants instead. Armie understands.

When he lines up his dick with Timmy’s entrance there is a pause. Armie looks at Tim as if asking for permission. He wants to make sure that Timmy knows it’s the act of love, not some kind of punishment.

Timmy smiles with hooded eyes, licks Armie’s lips just as Elio did and says:

„Love me.”

It’s not a plea, it’s a consent.

They both groan when Armie enters him. He moves as slow as possible, but the pain is inevitable and Timmy accepts it. He remembers the first time he felt it and the way he missed it ever since. He caresses Armie’s face with languid strokes of his soft fingers, touching every inch of it, his eyes trailing the movement. This tenderness a sharp contrast to the discomfort of Armie’s dick being pushed inside him and somehow this dissonance unravels them both.

As Armie starts to thrust they look into each other’s eyes, still wet and dark but full of love. They don’t need words.

It’s like looking into a mirror.

For the last few pushes they kiss again, Armie strokes Timmy’s dick in sync and they come, one right after the other, their grunts muffled by the kiss.

They embrace tightly, Timmy wants to feel pressure to his ribs, he wants to be overpowered, he wants deliverance.

When Armie slips out of him and his semen starts to ooze out with a slow, warm stream, it’s like the softest caress. There is a shift of sorts - the tenderness moves south from their upper bodies and rests in their heated crotches. So because the ache in his hole dissipated once the pleasure overtook him, Timmy needs to find it elsewhere, he's compelled to create this mesmerising balance of bliss and pain some other way. He digs his fingernails into Armie’s arms and sinks his teeth in his neck, sucking violently, immediately creating a bruise. Armie hisses but doesn’t move away. Even though Timmy isn’t the one feeling pain, the equilibrium is restored, because they are one. They both sigh with relief.

Armie looks at Timmy, his face relaxed, delicate and beautiful, and says:

„Let’s take a bath.”

Timmy nods softly and runs his fingers through Armie’s hair. He likes the idea. A perfect metaphor that hasn't escaped them both.


End file.
